Maxwell's Game Central Adventure
by D1v1d3m4n
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me if it's crappy. It's basically about this new player that starts out in Sugar Rush and goes through Game Central Station, and this story happens after the fan fiction story Rags to Riches. There will be romantic scenes later on.
1. Beginning of Maxwell

**Bear with me guys, this is my first fan fiction story, besides the other story that isn't fan fiction, so please forgive me if things start not making sense to you. Anyway, here is the story! Hope you enjoy it!**

***CAUTION!* CONTAINS SPOILERS NEAR START! If you don't heed that, suit yourself.**

* * *

(**Swizzle's POV**)

So, I guess the story begins at 3 weeks after defeating King Candy/Turbo and Vanellope von Schweetz assuming her position as President of Sugar Rush. After the arcade closed, Rancis Fluggerbutter decided to catch up with me and Gloyd Orangeboar, since we were heading over to the garage.

"Hey guys," Rancis said. "Where ya headin'?"

"Over to the garage to fix our cars," I told him. "Wanna come with us?"

"Sure! It seems so boring around here, especially after everything that happened."

"You mean with King Candy?" replied Gloyd.

"Yeah," I intervened. "Whatever happened to him?"

Rancis thought for a second, and then shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno." He answered.

We were kinda silent as we were heading to the garage, and were walking for a few minutes when Gloyd broke the silence.

"Do you think that this game will get some new stuff or something?" he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Where'd that come from?" he asked.

"I dunno," replied Gloyd. "I guess with all the old stuff, I'm hoping for something new."

Suddenly there was a faint rumble that knocked a few tools off the shelf of the garage. Later the faint rumble turned into a violent shake as almost everything from the shelves started to rattle and fall to the ground. Then the announcer of Sugar Rush, from a distance, announced, "New Racer Unlocked!"

Wow. I haven't heard that since Reed Hoitts and Alden Amaretta. The clouds suddenly went grey as something came falling from the sky in the form of a giant piece of rock candy. As soon as the piece landed with a huge crash, with bits of rock candy breaking off of the huge piece, the sky became clear as fast as it became dark.

"Introducing Maxwell Rockson!"

Heh. Maxwell. Cool name. Anyway, all the other racers came rushing up to the rock candy capsule as it slowly began breaking down, forming a small pile of rock candy bits all around it. Inside was a huge kart, which looks like large bits of rock candy stuck together with - what it seemed to be - candy paste. And sitting inside was a figure that looked a little bit taller than all of the other racers, with brown hair, but couldn't see what color his eyes were because they were closed, wearing a blue jacket with green lining and a light blue undershirt that went with the dark blue jeans and black shoes with red stripes he wore.

"What do you suppose he's like?" asked Jubileena.

"I dunno," replied Citrusella. "I've never seen him before."

"I guess we'll find out sometime," said Vanellope. "Wynchel and Dunkin, take his kart to the garage and we'll have someone escort him home."

No one stepped up to escort him home, so Vanellope had to take him home. After a while we went back to what we were doing. Although, I'm wondering what the new guy is gonna be like.

* * *

(**Maxwell's POV**)

Wow, what a wacky way to start out. So after I got home, I was kinda out until a few minutes later. When I woke up, there was this girl standing in front of me when I woke up.

"Hey, there," she said, offering her hand. "My name's Vanellope von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush."

I hesitated, and then shook hands, trusting her. "Maxwell," I told her. "Rockson. But call me Max. That's probably what most people do."

She told me to wait a day or two because all of the information may not have transferred fully, so I was fine with that. It's good to have a day off. And on that day off, I decided to take a stroll around the place a little. Now that I think of it, it's nice to make friends, but not when they are always around you, all the time. Seriously, almost all the girls there would stick with me like that candy paste used for Nerd candy sticks. Most of the time, I would either hide and work on my kart or lock myself in my house. Of course I found them attractive, but I'm not interested in any of them.

So 15 minutes later, after everything that happened today, I went to my house. Before I got there, there was this guy standing in front of my house—I'm assuming he's Rancis, because Vanellope sometimes talks about him.

"Hey, Max," he said. "How ya doing?"

"Hey, Rancis," I replied. "What are ya doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, Gloyd, Swizzle, Reed and Alden."

"Heh, sure. I've got nothing else to do. What do you have planned?"

"We go to the lemonade lagoon, go cliff diving, and other fun stuff. Wanna come along?"

I was pondering it, thinking about the fun stuff there. Finally I said, "Sure, why not? It sounds like a lot of fun!"

He smiled, and then said, "Great! See ya later tonight!"

"See ya later!" I replied, and on that note, we both went to our homes. Maybe things will be really fun, if I don't have to worry about the girls.

* * *

**What's gonna happen once he goes with the guys? Maybe you'll know in the next chapter, maybe not! I may not make one for a while. If you like it, leave a review!**


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**This is my second attempt at creating a fan fiction story of my character, and in a few chapters, I may introduce a new character, which could be a girl. Bear in mind, though, that sometimes I'm not as good with writing.**

* * *

(**Vanellope's POV**)

**Yesterday…**

Well, I have to say, I was a bit surprised at what I saw. When I got to the castle, I went to the code room, clicked on Maxwell's code and read his profile.

**Name: **Maxwell Rockson

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **9

**Stereotype:** calm, friendly

**Personality: **mostly serious, sometimes humorous

**Hair:** short, dark brown

**Eyes:** blue

**Features:** slightly less muscular but slightly stronger than Reed Hoitts, and can split into more than two

**Likes:** fire, water, being powerful, winning, splitting into more than two, and being able to control fire and water

**Dislikes:** losing, being blocked from controlling fire and water, and not having someone in life

**Attire:** wears blue jacket with green lining, dark blue jeans, black shoes with red stripes

**Kart (Name/Description): '**_**Splitting Rock'**_ The kart is named for his signature, rock candy. Sometimes during one of his power ups, he and his car split in two, creating two of him and two different colored motorcycles. Using this technique, he stops racers in front of him in their tracks so he could zoom by.

**Description: **_**'Which is the real me?' **_Sometimes on or off the races, he jokes around with the other racers and splits into more than two or three, confusing the racers. But most of the time, when he's feeling down, he decides not to mess with him, even though dividing is in his nature. Sometimes, he's fun to have around, sometimes he's a nuisance, but doesn't care at all, and sometimes he's just down and doesn't bother with people.

Well. He seems like a charmer. He sounds somewhat like both Reed and Alden. I think I'll give him an official Sugar Rush greeting.

* * *

**Present**

(**Maxwell's POV**)

Well, time for my first day on the track. 3…2…1…**GO!** At the start of the race, I thought I was toast, but to my surprise, I managed to stay leveled in 6th place. What was even more surprising was that I was really familiar to the track, even though I'm a new racer. As I was driving through the gumball machine track, I hit a crate while dodging a huge gumball. **"Power up!"** shouted the announcer. I knew what my power up was, but I am going to save it until the end of the race.

I used the turbo track to get ahead to 4th place, but Minty got ahead of me, so I was down to 5th place. I noticed that Minty's kart, for some reason, was stalling, and I noticed that it was because of this dark red-brown mist in the air. It must be Reed and his power up, so it must be time for mine. Right when I used it, I felt my kart start splitting in two and me along with it. When the kart was finally into two, I was looking at a motorcycle and myself, and I realized that the power up was me and my kart splitting in two.

Using this to my advantage, I use one half of my kart to drive ahead, and thanks to the less air resistance, I manage to get ahead of Reed far enough to crash the half of my kart in his path, creating rock candy obstacles and causing him to go out of control and get stopped by a rock candy bit. **"Rock Candy Crusher!" the announcer called out** and I zoom past Reed and the finish line.

"**Maxwell Rockson, the winner!"** Applause filled the air as the racers sped past the finish line in order: Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead, Alden, Taffyta, Reed, Crumbellina, Sticky, and Swizzle. Come to think of it, I'm surprised that Swizzle got dead last in the roster. Vanellope, being a good sport, came up to me and congratulated me on winning first place, and I thanked her. Reed, of course, didn't take it well. His eyes became somewhat red and stomped away into the candy tree forest with Candlehead following him, trying to cool him down.

I have to admit, it was fun winning a race and all, but after a few hours, I was feeling a bit down after that. So I went to my house and locked myself in to avoid getting mobbed by girls. So to sort out how I was feeling, I decided to split myself into 4 and talk it through.

"*sigh* what should I do to get myself out of this funk I'm in?" I ask one of myself.

"Why don't you win another race?" one of them reply. "That always cheers the racers up."

"True," another says. "But what if the races start getting old? He'll go back to being down again."

"Hmm…" the third says. "You do have a point there."

"*sigh…. Well, I guess when you can't do the same thing over and over," I told my other selves. "I guess I'll just have to find something new to do."

All of my selves then said, "Agreed."

After my talk, I was trying to find something new to do, but I've already done fun stuff in Sugar Rush. I went cliff diving, went to have fun with the guys, won races, but I still didn't know what to do.

Wait… Already did fun stuff in Sugar Rush… What if I go to Game Central Station and do something? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. So I went to Vanellope and told her what I was planning on doing.

"What?" She shouted. I gotta admit that her reaction was different from what I was expecting. "You're going to Game Central Station? But you're on the roster for when the arcade opens!"

"Then have someone else take my place," I replied. "I'm gonna go find something to do."

So I hop in my kart and drive over to the entrance of Game Central Station, wondering what I'll find in the many game destinations.

* * *

**Wow. The ending was really different from what I was expecting, really. Anyway, if you like, favorite this or leave a review. I'll post another one in a week or so.**


	3. Station Exploration

**Okay. This is my third chapter, and after talking to someone on Steam, I have some new ideas on where Max should go next. Also, thanks to the same person, I'll be introducing her as a character in the chapter after this one, and a new character, which is a girl, will appear in 3 chapters after this one. Keep in mind, again, that I may not be a good writer, and I do not own the copyright of all of the games or characters that I mention in this chapter.**

* * *

(**Maxwell's POV**)

Wow. My first day from Sugar Rush. It seemed like such a small deal from Sugar Rush, but now from that point, it was an amazingly huge deal. I boarded the rail that was heading into Game Central station, which seemed like bits and pieces of different candies were candy pasted onto them. As I arrived at Game Central Station, I couldn't believe my eyes! There were games there that looked both old and new, such as, if I recall correctly: Dig Dug, Pac-man, Fix-it Felix Jr., Tappers, Hero's Duty, DDR Max, Street Fighter, Space Invaders BurgerTime, and of course my game, Sugar Rush. So many games to go to, I didn't know where to start! Maybe I'll try Dig Dug, which sounds like fun. I was about to head over to Dig Dug, when there was this big red grid from where I pass, and there was this blue guy in a security uniform with this spark above his head.

"Step aside, sir," he told me. "Random security check."

"A random security check?" I asked him. "I didn't do anything wrong, I don't think."

"I'm just a Surge Protector, just doing my job, sir," he replied. "Name?"

I didn't know who this guy was-probably some security officer-but I guess it makes sense to have security around this place.

"Maxwell Rockson." I told him.

"And what game are you coming from?"

"Sugar Rush."

"Did you bring anything from the game with you? Like a piece of candy or your kart?"

My eyes widened when I realized that I had brought my kart with me. So I told him the truth and said, "Yes, I brought my kart by accident."

"Then I suggest you put it back into your game." He replied.

* * *

**15 minutes later…**

Well, now that I had that taken care of, I went over to Dig Dug to see what the game was up to. I saw this Sonic the Hedgehog ad as I walked over to the old game, watching what he was explaining.

**If you leave your game, stay safe. Stay alert! And whatever you do, don't die. Because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate. Ever! Game over.**

I pause for a moment as he said that, realizing that if I ever died in a game other than mine, I won't be racing anymore. Shaking off the worried feeling, I pressed on to Dig Dug, watching as other characters from other games walk by me, like Ryu, Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Zombie, and one of the Nice Landers. As I headed into Dig Dug, I could hear the announcer saying, "Pac Man-o-Rail, arriving in Outlet 7. Welcome to Game Central Station."

What I saw in Dig Dug was cool, compared to Sugar Rush. [Probably considering the fact that I've been in Sugar Rush ever since I was introduced to the game.] There was this front area that was completely empty, which was probably for playing the game, and there was this big town 6 blocks behind the digging area that looked amazingly high-tech.

So I went down to get closer to the town and to get a better view of everything, when I learned that the town was bigger than it looked. So that's where they live. I stopped watching and left Dig Dug. When I got into Game Central Station, I decided to go to another game. I looked at Street Fighter, so I decided to go there. As I was going into Street Fighter, I didn't know that the arcade was about to open in 5 minutes.

As I headed into Street Fighter, I saw buildings, cars, and some sort of interchangeable arena. I saw characters run to the arena as I hear this faint mumbling I couldn't hear repeating. So out of curiosity, I started walking towards the arena, and as I walk, the words become clearer, and when I enter the arena, I was pale from astonishment as I heard the following words echo through my mind:

**QUARTER ALERT.**

* * *

It was a Quarter Alert, which meant the arcade was open! I can't leave now; I wouldn't make it in time! Ugh, what am I saying? I'm a player from Sugar Rush, for crying out loud! As thoughts of the race starting without me zoomed through my head, I ran outta Street Fighter as fast as I could, accidentally tripping over a piece of small car shrapnel. One of the players came over and helped me up, asking if I was okay, and I told them it was nothing as I ran to the rail cart. As I arrived into Game Central Station, I heard the buzzing sound as I pass through the gate, and I realized that I had the shrapnel stuck to my leg. I threw it into the rail and ran to Sugar Rush, just in time for the Quarter Alert alarm to finish. Faster than I normally would run, I raced over to my kart and drove to the starting line. Whew! Close call! I thought I would never make it!

As I was at the starting line, I knew that the racers picked Reed Hoitts, the bad tempered hothead. I'm wondering what his racing style is, anyway. Well, here we go…**3…2…1…GO!** All the racers at the starting line blaze through the line faster than lightning as one racer is stalled for a moment then presses on through the start.

**After the arcade closes…**

Wow! I've never seen racers go that fast, and that's saying something. I saw Rancis buzz through the large group of players like a hot knife cuts right through a solid stick of butter. Another time today, I saw Swizzle grab a Sweet Seeker and buzz the first 3 racers down to 5th, 6th, and 7th. And twice in a row, Minty used the ice cream cannon on both Gloyd and me and bumped us down to 8th and 7th.

*sigh* I guess that was an adventure that I had in the arcade today, even though I never got to do anything. I just hope that I get to do it again, or a new racer will come along into our game. It would be nice to have a change in this game.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was way different from what I was expecting. I'm going to introduce a new character in the next chapter, but not the one I mentioned in the last chapter. If you like it, favorite it and/or leave a review, and if you have any ideas, leave a review and I may use that idea in one of my chapters!**


	4. New Racer

**In the 4****th**** chapter, which is this one, there will be a mysterious new character that has a description that is really peculiar. If the POV of that character ever comes up, I'll be asking the person behind it all what the character should do. Again, I do not own the copyright of all the games or characters mentioned in this chapter. If you have any good ideas, just leave a review.**

* * *

(**Maxwell's POV**)

After my adventurous encounter with Street Fighter and Dig Dug, I was in my second week of racing in Sugar Rush. I've had plenty of races to know my way around the track. I've played a total of 8 races today, and every single race was different. At first, it seemed like a regular day of racing, and the next second it turned into a full-fledged war of karts and racers.

So, after the arcade closed, I went to Vanellope talk about my experience with Game Central Station and its games. Her expressions changed as I went on about the games I visited and the things that happened. As I mentioned the Sonic the Hedgehog ad, she just nods, which I think meant that I should go by that rule. All of a sudden right when I mentioned getting here on time, the ground started rumbling faintly, knocking two of her car repair tools off of one of the shelves.

The faint rumbling moderately turned into violent shaking. As Vanellope and I were tumbling through the shaking, I caught a small glimpse of her expression, which appeared to be curiosity. As I was about to fall from the violent shaking, I heard the announcer shout, **"New Racer Unlocked!"** When the rumbling stopped, Vanellope ran out the door, heading to the middle of the track. What was all the fuss about? Without thinking, I started running after her, shouting, "Hey! Where're you going, Vanellope?!"

* * *

(**Vanellope's POV**)

Wow, another racer! I shouldn't be surprised, considering that Max was unlocked two weeks ago. It was so weird, because this capsule was covered in huge Pop Rock bits. I tried to go over to the capsule, when Maxwell stepped forward, offering to open the capsule. As soon as he touched the large capsule, the pop rocks started popping and flying off the capsule, until a kart appeared with girl looking 8 years old in it. So peculiar.

"**Introducing Fyra Detostone!"**

Fyra Detostone? Sounds like a strong racer. I wonder how good she is in racing. I guess that Sugar Rush will have to wait and see.

"Does anyone want to volunteer to take her to her house?" I asked everyone.

Again, surprisingly, no one volunteered. There was silence as everyone just looked at the new racer. All of a sudden, Max steps forward.

"I'll take her to her house." He told me.

Everyone was in a small shock, seeing as a new racer would help a new racer.

"Okay, you can take her there," I told him. "Wynchel, Duncan, escort Max and the new racer to her house, and I'm going to go check her code."

Everyone agreed, and Wynchel and Duncan helped Max take Fyra to her house, while I went back to the castle. I laced a licorice candy rope around my waist and flew over to Fyra's code block to check out what features she had. I wonder what kind of racer she is.

* * *

**Name:** Fyra Detostone

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 9

**Personality:** Explosive, Serious, Insane, Shy, Mysterious, Intelligent, and Clever

**Hair:** Brownish Reddish

**Likes:** Fire, Explosions, Orange, Being an Optimist, Pop Traps

**Dislikes:** Water, Loneliness, Sadness, Fear, Unhappiness

**Attire:** Neon Orange Jacket with red lines, deep red sweat pants, coal black shoes with explosions on tips

**Kart(Name/Description):** 'Burstpebbles' named after an explosive candy named Pop Rocks, something that is resisting to her power-up, she throws down little flakes that are barely visible to the naked eye, once hit release a blast that throws the racer's kart out of control.

**Description:** 'Now you see me, now you don't...' In races she can see what most people don't she has a keen eye and uses things to her advantage, usually able to use random objects to get herself ahead. Usually with the fact that she gets bored in competitive activities, you'll find her making new and explosive objects to use in the races as power ups. She claims that "No one truly knows her" she is a loner, and she has major trust issues, despite that she's a good friend and a team player.

* * *

Wow. Fyra sounds just as powerful as Max. Maybe in 15 minutes I'll go and welcome her to Sugar Rush, because 15 minutes seems like plenty of time to wait for her to wake up.

* * *

(**Fyra's POV**)

Whu…What? Where am I? Who is this guy? Am I supposed to be here?

"Well, hey there," the stranger greeted. "How ya feeling'?"

"Hi there?" I replied cautiously, still confused about the fact that I'm in a house that I've never seen before that strangely fit my personality. "Excuse me... What is your name? And also where am i?"

"Oh," he exclaimed. "You're in Sugar Rush, and I'm Maxwell Rockson, but my friends just call me Max." He told me, offering his hand to shake.

I shake his hand, still cautious about him. "Why is everything candy-like?" I ask him.

He just chuckles lightly, and tells me, "Because this is Sugar Rush. Almost every single thing is candy!"

I hesitated, but he seems trustworthy and I guess he can show me around. "Oh. I really like the name of this place," I say, shaking his hand. "Can you give me a grand tour?"

He smiles at me, saying, "Of course."

* * *

**2 minutes later…**

Maxwell is giving me a tour of Sugar Rush: the race track, the castle where President Vanellope lives, and even the factory where they make the karts.

"What do we do in Sugar Rush?" I ask him while we walk.

"We race," he replies. "It's part of the game. That's why your kart is standing by you house."

"Oh, wow," I softly exclaim. "Well, this place is vibrant enough."

He chuckles lightly again. "Heh heh. It sure does. That's probably because of all the bright colored candies."

"Heh. Probably," I tell him, slightly chuckling. "So, what activities do you wanna do?" I wonder, thinking about what I can do in this amazing place!

"Wow, heh. I dunno," he says, slightly confused. "I usually hang out with Rancis, Gloyd, and Swizzle, and they go to the lemonade lagoon and go cliff diving, so I don't really know."

"Well, do you have any contests, maybe anything intellectually challenging?" I ask him, wondering. "Or even hold a Talent Show?" Ooooh! So many possibilities!

"Wow, a Talent show?" He asks me, surprised. "Uh… Sure. Maybe I could have President Vanellope hold a talent show some time when the arcade closes tomorrow."

"Okay, you don't need too... I guess." I tell him. Okay, I guess not. I didn't think it would be that bad.

"No, no, really," he insists. "It's no trouble at all. Maybe it would be fun to have a talent show."

"Okay, I like talent shows, but there's no reason to force someone into it." I tell him. GREAT! Now I feel awful!

"Oh, I could just ask her," he tells me. "I sure that she could hold one after the arcade closes tomorrow."

"Okay... Now I'm nervous." Ooohh, great. I hope it doesn't involve any of the sugar rush citizens... Wait, how did i know about them?

"Don't be nervous. I was a little nervous on my first day, but after a while, I'm sure you'll blaze right through because you have a bright personality."

I blush a little. "Okay," I said. "I heard this place has racing? When the arcade closes is it okay to race on it?" I ask him, because I really would like to test out my racing skills.

"Yeah, it's okay to race on it," He tells me. "After the arcade closes, you can do whatever you want."

"YAY!" I exclaim, happily. "Is it possible to race with some of the other racers including you... and some of the other racers that I haven't met?" YAY! I can't wait to race for my FIRST time!

For some reason he looks to the ground, somewhat depressed. "Well, here's the thing," He says, sounding slightly depressed. "Vanellope told me this on my first day that not all the information data has fully transferred, so you may have to wait and not race for a day."

"Oh," I said. "That's okay... maybe another day?" I ask him. Oh well, guess it'll have to wait.

"Sure," He told me, sounding slightly cheered up. "Maybe the day after tomorrow, we can race. I'm always up for racing challenges."

"Well I hope that I can race soon! See ya later!" I said as I'm walking back to my house.

"Goodbye!" He replies, walking over to this place which I think is the garage.

I'll have to practice driving in my kart! And I can't wait to race, because Max seems nice and the racing sounds like fun. I hope I can get to race soon.

* * *

**Well, that was 500 words more than my previous chapters, and it was amazing how much I could write. The person who was thinking the POV of Fyra is all credited to my friend on Steam, LightningLizard. If you like it, fav or comment, and if you have any ideas, leave a review and I'll check with it, see if it makes the stories.**


End file.
